beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot Me!
"Plot Me!" is all about our current and future plots in Beyond the Veil. This is probably the most important page on Beyond the Veil when it comes to understanding what's going on. From biggest to smallest, browse our plots! Round Two for Angels and Demons We don't get into the whole religious aspect, but we do have angels and demons in Beyond the Veil. Surprisingly, most demons are more on the side of humanity. They think our ways are pretty cool and they love what we're doing to our planet, so they want things to stay just like they are. Angels, on the other hand, aren't enjoying humanity quite as much. After a disastrous war in the distant past, a fragile peace existed between the realms of Heaven and Hell and, as the humans waged wars against each other, it only further damaged relations. Now most angels are determined to cleanse our world and let humanity start new with only a portion of the population left to survive. Well, demons have something else in mind and while both angels and demons are coming into our world to either hasten or stop the cleansing, humanity is unknowingly caught in between! If you want to dig your fingers into this plot, you should really read about Angels and Demons. Things are not what they seem and these are some pretty complicated people. Characters Involved: TBA Bloodsuckers Everywhere! There's always a bigger fish, but a vampire-demon hybrid is a pretty big fish. Rothai is old, really old, and the sane train left her station centuries ago. She doesn't want power and she doesn't care about winning. All she cares about is blood, namely the blood of mortals and fueling her own kind. She believes vampires to be superior in every way and humans, well, humans are nothing but food, and it doesn't matter if they wave a wand or not. For Rothai, you are either with her, or you're against her, and to be with her means to abandon everything that makes you human, including love, compassion or restraint. It was this lack of humanity that has earned her a following with her own vampire kind and revealed the existance of vampires to the once unknowing muggle (non-magica) world. So the question is, how do you fight somebody that can walk in the sun, has no consious and you can't curse or kill? How indeed! Characters Involved: Rurik Voronkov, Sashenka Snape, Rothai, Sarah, Ulric Hjalmar, vampires in general The Dark Lord, 2.0 As if one wasn't enough! Completely oblivious to the other realms is the wizarding world. The wizarding world has been without a Dark Lord for a few years now and has somewhat recovered from all the bloodshed of the final battle. But, one should never become complacent with peace. Tom Riddle, A.K.A. Lord Voldemort wasn't always a snake faced psychopath (well, he was probably always a psychopath) but once, he was pretty handsome. And like all handsome young men, he entertained ladies. Well, years later the evidence of his entertaining came about in the form of Ministry employee Delphine Moreau. Short, blonde and barbie-like, Delphine drips sweetness like Umbridge but unlike the pink cat lady, she calls the Dark Lord daddy (even if she never met him) and has an agenda all her own. She's in charge of Hogwarts now after Albus Dumbledore died under some pretty suspicious circumstances, and everyone she has to fear is gone. Dumbledore is dead and she managed to twist it in her favor and make it look like Severus Snape, the only other person she worried about, killed him. When he died too, all the loose ends were nicely tied up for her and her followers. But, in a world where angels and demons fight all around you, is death really final or just a state of living? One thing is for sure, the Daughter of Darkness really isn't afraid of death and craves one thing above all else: power. It doesn't matter where it comes from: muggle-born, half blood or old bloodlines, power and knowledge are all that matters. Characters Involved: Delphine Moreau, The Sokolov Family, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Rawnie Jackson The Mob + Wands Whoever said that the mafia had to weild only guns? One of the bbiggest reason the good guys beat Lord Voldemort was thanks to a little Russian muscle. The Sokolov family, a powerful wizarding mafia family concentrated in southern Russia, was quietly made aware of the situation in Europe- specifically the lack of organized crime once the Death Eaters were gone. Seeing it as an opportunity too good to pass up, the Sokolov family lifted roots and moved into town. With the added force, scales tipped in favor of the good guys (because really, which one would you rather have?). Now free of a Dark Lord, the Sokolov family has organized crime covered, and funny enough, no body really minds. These are just the main plots and ones that need to continue to be expanded on. There are a lot of smaller ones between characters and families. You just have to get into it! Characters Involved: The Sokolov Family, Mefodiy Sokolov, Eva Sokolova, Draco Malfoy